The subject matter described herein relates to electronic communication and network security, and more particularly to authentication techniques which may be used in satellite based systems for reducing system vulnerabilities.
Electronic security and network security remain an important infrastructural elements as electronic communication and data transmittal systems including networks become more engrained into society. Such systems are utilized for extensive data processing and general processes through the web and other networks whose vulnerability threatens our national infrastructure. Both foreign and domestic efforts to infiltrate, compromise, and/or disable infrastructural elements are increasing and thus there is a need to bolster computing security in order to protect these systems from these growing threats. Access of these systems by an unauthorized party, may have varying degrees of societal impact and while any given attack may seem to be less significant in nature, it could be the predecessor to a more aggressive future attack. Electronic systems world-wide are seeing a dramatic increase in cyber attacks. Cyber attacks often stem from network vulnerabilities and are often conducted by impersonating a legitimate end user.
Existing methods to detect unauthorized users or compromised electronic systems are lacking, in that, even if an attack is discovered the culprit's methods may hide where the unauthorized access originated from. This issue creates additional problems in that if the attack is believed to have originated in, for instance, a foreign country, the inability to validate the general vicinity of the unauthorized user, means that officials may not be able to seek amends or more aggressively pressure foreign countries for conducting such cyber attacks on the United States.
Existing identity verification methods are, in general, non-dynamic, such as passwords, pins, etc. that leave systems more vulnerable to interception and other brute force hacking methods.
Accordingly, additional techniques used to restrict access to unauthorized users as well as techniques to authenticate one or more parties attempting to access electronic communication or networks could strengthen these existing system's security.